Bartolomeo
Bartolomeo (バルトロメオ, Barutoromeo), also more commonly known as "Bartolomeo the Cannibal" (人食いのバルトロメオ, Hitokui no Barutoromeo) is a Super Rookie, the captain of the infamous Barto Club, and the commander of the 2nd division of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. he was also a gladiator who was competing at the Corrida Colosseum for the Flame-Flame Fruit, where he met Luffy and has pledged his loyalty towards him. His bounty is 200,000,000 berries, which was risen from his former bounty 150,000,000 berries. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Showtaro Morikubo (Japanese) Bartolomeo is a lean, yet, muscular man. He has light green-colored hair in a wild rocker-like style and no eyebrows. He has a demonic looking face, sharp fangs, and a ring piercing on his nasal septum. There are two lines tattooed under his right eye that curve towards his ear. His birthday is October 6. The Young Past Days Before the Timeskip Two years ago, he sported a yellow and red vertically striped coat with tan fur around the neck. He also had brown pants and a black belt. He hair was not as wild, being more slicked back in a pompadour style. After the Timeskip He has a dark tattoo on his chest of a thick ring with an opening on the top, the wings on the sides, and long fangs on the bottom. He wears a dark purple coat with a stripe down each sleeve and a plumed collar and cuffs. On the back of it is a face with its head on fire with two crossing sabers just underneath it. He has a light-colored ring-patterned belt with a chain on the left. He has a weapon tucked in the front of his baggy checkered trousers, and has light ruffled dark boots on his feet. His age is 24, and height is 220cm. (7'2"). Gallery Personality Bartolomeo can be rather vulgar and laid-back at times, as during the battle royale in Block B, he was lying on the sides watching the battle and then casually urinated off the side on the ring in front of all the spectators. His overall attitude and lack of refinement made him a very unpopular person among the audience, booing Bartolomeo at every turn. During his formal introduction, Bartolomeo is said to be ranked number one on the "pirate we wish most to disappear" list. He is also very provocative, as Bartolomeo not only taunts the crowd with his shenanigans, but also mocks his opponents, usually in a nonchalant manner. Even when attempting to stay cool, however, Bartolomeo can become angered when provoked in return; when the spectators at the stadium insulted him, he threw a fake bomb at the audience to scare them. Bartolomeo also doesn't care what anyone else thinks of him, as he stated to Dagama that popularity among the audience is the least of his concerns. He also loves to mock his opponents as he pretends to be afraid when Hack was going to attack him only to reveal his Cursed Fruit to make Hack's attack back fire on him. He also does not seem to hold a high opinion of people, as when he said he was disgusted when he threw the fake bomb at the crowd and the people were willing to step over each other to escape. However, Bartolomeo seems to care for his crew (or at least its reputation), as he violently beat up Vice Admiral Maynard for what he did to Gambia. That aside, it is this particular course of violence that has made him infamous, as he was noted to have gunned down several innocent civilians in the past. Despite such a destructive nature, he can restrain his murderous rage to a certain extent, at least by the regulations set by Corrida Colosseum. While he is very laid-back, he is not immune to expressing shock as such when he heard that Luffy is around. Despite the cruelty he shows to others, he has immense respect for a few people such as Luffy D. Monkey and Zolo Roronoa. After witnessing Luffy's miraculous survival on the execution stand in Roguetown two years ago, Bartolomeo became a massive fan of Luffy's and views him as his hero, even to the point of worshipping him. After following Luffy's exploits up till the Battle of Navyford, he was inspired to start his life of piracy. His respect for Luffy is so deep that he gets angry and attacks people who mock Luffy as when he squashed a man against a wall with his Cursed Fruit powers and even cuts the man's tongue right after he badmouthed Luffy. Bartolomeo also expressed shyness towards Luffy as he hesitated to speak to him face to face. Bartolomeo has been shown to get easily excited when he sees the people he idolizes as when he saw Zolo, he burst into tears out of joy. He weeps uncontrollably even when doing something as simple as asking Zolo for an autograph. When he came face to face with Luffy, he screamed in joy. It has been revealed that he only entered the tournament in order to give Luffy the Flame-Flame Fruit. Bartolomeo has been shown to have some honor as he saved Bellamy from being brutally killed by Dellinger. Even though he and Bellamy fought against each other in the tournament, Bartolomeo stated that those who fought together are "friends" and he would not let a "friend" die without helping. While on the high seas, it is shown that Bartolomeo can get easily seasickness, like his crew. Another trait is that he and the other crew members are terrible navigators. Bartolomeo has distinct speech style, ending his sentences with "-''dabe''". This particularity in his speech doesn't seem to mean anything. Relationships Friends/Allies *Barto Club **His crew *Fairy Tail **Wendy Marvell **Carla **Gajeel Redfox **Panther Lily *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Sabo *Cavendish *Heart Pirates **Law Water D. Trafalgar * Family Neutral *[[Bellamy Rivals Enemies *Navy **Maynard *World Government Abilities and Powers As a pirate captain, he has the power to command his subordinates. He is a Supernova, recognized by the Navy, meaning that he has some skills that made him stand out. He is shown to be strong enough to easily defeat Vice Admiral Maynard, and was able to win the Block B of the Corrida Colosseum tournament without getting so much as a scratch (though he was actually laying on the sidelines watching while avoiding conflict until he was forced to use his barriers). He possesses a great amount of durability, as shown when he took a point blank explosion by Gladius' attack he was not only still conscious but was able to defeat the executive. Cursed Fruit Bartolomeo ate the Barrier-Barrier Fruit, a Paramythia-type Cursed Fruit which allows him to be a barrier man. He uses his Cursed Fruit powers both to protect himself and attack his opponents. The barriers are seemingly very durable, as attacks from powerful individuals such as Hack and Bellamy had no effect and in turn even ended up damaging themselves. One of them even managed to block Elizabello II's "King Punch" attack. He can also use his barriers to attack his enemies. This is seen when Bartolomeo used a technique called "Barrier Crash" to crush Elizabello II at the end of his group's battle royale. Techniques The named techniques that are used by Bartolomeo that involve the Cursed Fruit are as follows: *'Barrier' (バリア, Baria): Bartolomeo activates his fruit's ability by crossing his fingers, causing a transparent barrier to appear which can protect him from attacks. So far, two shapes for his barrier have been seen, a rectangular barrier and a semi-spherical barrier. **'Barrier Crash' (バリアクラッシュ, Baria Kurasshu): Bartolomeo forms a transparent barrier in front of himself and sends it towards the enemy at high speed, smashing it against them. The attack is powerful enough to defeat Elizabello II and create a shock wave. It was first shown being used against Elizabello in Corrida Colosseum right after it shielded Bartolomeo from the King Punch. **'Barrier Bulls' (バリアブルズ, Baria Buruzu): Bartolomeo forms a curved transparent rectangular barrier in front of himself and moves forward along with the created barrier, knocking and mowing everything on his path like a bulldozer. First shown against Gladius and some of Doflamingo's soldiers, as well as Cavendish who was in the way. *'Barrierbility' (バリアビリティ, Bariabiriti): Bartolomeo activates this fruit's ability by squeezing his hands while crossing his fingers to change the shape of barrier into various forms while keeping the barriers' hardness. **'Stairs' (ステアーズ, Suteāzu): He changes the shape of his barriers into a flight of stairs, allowing him or his allies to move freely in the air while protecting them from attacks coming from below. It was first shown being used to help Luffy and Law reach the fourth level of the King's Plateau. **'Racket' (ラケット, Raketto): He changes the shape of his barriers into a large racket. He can extend this barrier to protect somebody or something with this ability. It was first shown being used to protect Robin Nico from Gladius' Catapult Punc attack. *'Barrier Ball' (バリアボール, Baria Bōru): Bartolomeo creates a spherical barrier, preventing whatever is inside from exiting and whatever is outside from penetrating. It was first shown being used in an attempt to contain Gladius' attacks. *'Homage God's Fist: Barrier-Barrier Pistol' (オマージュ神拳 バリバリのピストル, Omāju Shinken: Bari Bari no Pisutoru): Bartolomeo forms a small barrier around his fist and then punches an opponent, using the barrier to amplify the strength of the punch. It was first seen being used to finish off Gladius. It is an obvious and intentional homage to Luffy's Gum-Gum Blast (except the last part of the names is "Pistol" not "Blast"). In the manga, though neither of his hand had its fingers crossed, Bartolomeo could execute this technique, however in the anime he was clearly seen with his fingers crossed, until the moment he hit Gladius. Gallery Weapons He carries a dagger with him, though he has only been seen using it twice. Once when he cut off the tongue of a Corrida Colosseum contestant who insulted Luffy, and the second time was when he tried to kill Gladius, in an attempt to save Robin Nico. History Past Before Becoming a Pirate During his early years, Bartolomeo was a kingpin of a mafia. Two years ago, he was at Roguetown when Luffy was about to be executed by Buggy. He witnessed what he called a miracle, seeing Luffy getting saved by a lightning strike. Ever since then, Bartolomeo followed Luffy's exploits from Alabasta, to Enies Lobby to Impel Down. After seeing Luffy at the Battle of Navyford, he decided to set sail. During the Timeskip One year ago, Bartolomeo became a big time rookie pirate. He became infamous for attacking innocent civilians. Synopsis Wizard Pirate Alliance Saga Dressrosa Arc Major Battles * Bartolomeo vs. Maynard (unseen) * Bartolomeo vs. Corrida Colosseum Block B Gladiators ** Bartolomeo vs. Hack ** Bartolomeo vs. Bellamy ** Bartolomeo vs. Elizabello II * Bartolomeo vs. Dellinger *Corrida Colosseum Finale ** Bartolomeo and Rebecca vs. Diamante * Bartolomeo vs. Usopp's former followers * Bartolomeo, Nico Robin and Cavendish vs. Gladius and Headcrackers * Bartolomeo and Cavendish vs. Gladius * Bartolomeo vs. Gladius Filler Battles Trivia & References * Bartolomeo's epithet "Cannibal" is actually a pun. "Eating people" means to mock them in Japanese. * In Vietnam the crossing of one's fingers, like Bartolomeo did when facing Elizabello II, is roughly the equivalent of showing someone the middle finger. It is also a common taunt in Japanese schools. ** Bartolomeo's behavior, along with the two things mentioned above, suggests that his whole character was created around the idea of mockery. * In the 5th fan poll, Bartolomeo is ranked as the 9th most popular character, making him the 4th most popular non-Straw Hat character behind Ace D. Portgas, Sabo, and Law Trafalgar. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Roguetown Characters Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Super Rookies Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Fairy Tail's Supporters Category:Team Natsu's Supporters Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators